In industrial environments, machinery can be monitored to ensure that components are operating within acceptable tolerances. In some instances, this monitoring can provide long term benefits such as lower production costs, reduced equipment down time, improved reliability, and/or improved safety.
Vibration is one operating parameter that can be monitored for rotating components of machines such as turbines, engines, and pumps. These rotating components can vibrate during use and the frequency of these vibrations can be correlated to a state of health of the rotating components. As an example, when a rotating component is operating properly, it can produce a characteristic “good” vibration behavior. However, when the rotating component starts to wear, its proper operation (e.g., rotation and alignment) can start to degrade. This degradation can cause a change in the vibration behavior of the rotating component.